


Obra perfecta

by KellenHakuen



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus besos son colores alucinógenos, aquellos que hacen perder la cordura, aquellos que son violentos y exigen más que una caricia fortuita. Licht le exige más, le ordena que le entregué todo lo que es, lo que fue y lo que puede ser, no se conforma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obra perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> No pueden culparme. Es mi deseo aportar todo lo que pueda al fandom relativos a los fics, son tan pequeños esta comunidad de escritos :c .
> 
> En fin, hoy les traigo un pequeño Licht x Lawless <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: La obra no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de Strike Tanaka   
> Advertencias: Contenido homosexual explicito, universo dentro del canon y mucho, mucho amor.

 ¡Es una obra perfecta!

En un escenario normal se encuentran las siluetas de los protagonistas que siguen el cliché de esta historia. Héroes valientes que tienen la osadía de aventurarse a enfrentar los nuevos retos, a entregarse a algo moralmente desconocido. Lawless sonríe, siempre lo hace al ver lo fácil que era manipular a Licht dentro este guion abstracto. Ahí tenemos las hazañas históricas que se grabarían en los libros y en los guiones, no son de su gusto, pero son necesarios, besos, abrazos y unas cuantas palabras dulces que Todoroki aborrece escuchar de sus labios, porqué él no es puro.

Porqué el no merece a un ángel como él, o eso se lo repite en cada que terminan un ósculo al anochecer. Cada que Lawless, enardecido, le arrebata un beso para escucharlo explotar, Todoroki brama con enojo, odiándolo como no odia a nadie, detestándolo por lo sucio y corrompido que está.  Porqué él es un demonio, uno que sólo se entretiene con el extravagante e innegable pianista. Ese de botas pesadas y ropajes calorosos, uno que le gusta tocar el piano para una audiencia conmovida ante sus palpables letras. Un chico puro que quiere enseñar al mundo a imaginar.   

Es despreciable, un ruin monstruo que quiere jugar hasta aburrirse, puesto que a él no le interesan sus sueños. Los considera estúpidos junto a sus ideales, pero a Todoroki no le importa sus palabras, sólo le responde con monosílabos cortos y le insulta con indiferencia. No les toma relevancia porqué él es un ángel, y no tiene por qué hacerle caso a una rata de porquería como es él.

Hyde se jacta de ello, no sabe lo fácil que es manipularlo, lo fácil que es tomar el control de él. Porqué después de todo, es un ángel, y ellos son inocentes.

Es un ángel agresivo, sus caricias están llenas de demanda mientras no se deja dominar por él. No le gusta ser manchado por una criatura como él, se lo repite cada que Lawless intenta someterlo, pero Todoroki no sabe que Lawless lo está atando, lo envuelve en una telaraña indestructible por el resto de la eternidad.  No quiere perder ante tan genial ángel, es su deber como demonio, arrastrarlo hacia el infierno, es su responsabilidad hacer que se pierda entre sus propios demonios.

Cada vez que se besan, cada vez que se entregan. Lawless lo sabe, lo premedita, pero no puede evitarlo, él mismo se condena. Se pierde en él, cae en ese pozo sombrío a dónde Licht quería mandarlo por ser un demonio. Regresa al infierno junto a sus demonios, cae hecho trizas, pero vuelve a nacer, porqué es inmortal. Licht no puede deshacerse de él, a ellos los une más que la sangre y la coherencia, la necesidad, ese es su vínculo, esa es la sentencia.

Sus besos son colores alucinógenos, aquellos que hacen perder la cordura, aquellos que son violentos y exigen más que una caricia fortuita. Licht le exige más, le ordena que le entregué todo lo que es, lo que fue y lo que puede ser, no se conforma, desea más, pero Hyde, cae directo y atrapado. Después de todo, es un ángel, y los ángeles saben hacer añicos a los demonios.

Y el director que se creía dueño innegable de la historia cliché pierde otra vez ante la psicodelia un violento arcángel.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, te mereces un besito en la nalga <3


End file.
